A Marauder's New year
by maraudersmoon
Summary: New years eve with the marauders!


Ok, today's New Years Eve, so I figured I may as well do a 'New year's edition' of my Marauder fanfic's… so here it is. **XD**

* * *

"Where's James?" peter asked, convulsively hitting his thumbs together, "there's only ten minutes left!" Remus smiled, 'he's probably doing something stupid to add on this years... uh...'surprise'." "Yeah… it most likely involves Lily" Sirius added.

The three Boy's were sitting in the armchairs in front of the fire, all giddy with themselves for they had (much to Remus's displeasure) skipped out on their last class to set up what was about to be, their greatest New years prank ever.

Behind them, James entered, soaked to the bone. (Which was strange, seeing as it was a perfectly clear night.) "I did it' James said proudly, fingering himself. "Did what?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison. "You'll see", James, took of his drenched cloak, and dropped into the forth armchair.

The boy's sat in silence, anticipating the events that were about to take place, when it was ten to midnight, lily came down the stairs with a box full of red and gold Christmas crackers. "I bought them the last time we went to Hogsmeade, they were for christmas, but i forgot to use them." she said, grinning, "There's one for 'Everyone'." She handed one to Peter, Sirius and Remus, then, grinning manically, she handed James a poop colored one, that smelled like dung.

"There James, I bought you a 'special' one." Lily giggled, as she went back to her room.

James held the Christmas cracked, and blinked several times before looking up at his fellow Marauders, "Did you hear that Guy's!!!, She bought _ME_ a _SPECIAL _one!!!" James smiled happily, looking fondly at the Cracker, as Sirius and Remus struggled to keep their laughter silent. "Guy's!" Peter said suddenly, "It's Time!!!".

The boy's all looked up at the clock over the fire; it was ten seconds to midnight.

The marauders all leaned forward. "Five!" peter said, excitedly, 'Four!" Sirius whispered, "Three!" Remus laughed, "Two" James grinned, 'ONE!!!" they all yelled, lily included, who had snuck down the stairs to watch. 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" They all shouted.

Suddenly, below them there was a loud bang, followed by several screams of terror, above them was a strange whooshing sound erupted, followed by more screams, outside the window, words in large gold letters appeared in the sky, which read:

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_

-_The marauders_

"We did the words and fireworks, but what did you do?" Sirius looked at James, "The flood upstairs." James said simply. 'Ok, now… Time for our 'resolutions'." James added, "Moony, you first.' 'Ok, I vow to Work harder to boost my grades and do good in our OWLS this year, oh.. And to live up to the name Moony', 'Bravo!!" Sirius clapped, "My turn. I vow to get snivillus good this year, possibly involving his hair turning green". "I vow to do my homework, and write to my mother more" Peter added. "And I Vow to win lily's heart, and go on a date with her" James said. "And I vow-" came a voice from the stairs, "- to do everything in my power to stop James's vow from becoming reality". Lily finished.

Sirius and Remus grabbed each other's cracker and pulled, inside there were assorted goodies and hats, and various other magical items, peter turned expectantly toward James, "don't even think about it, wormtail, this is a gift from lily, and it's now my prized possession" James said, hugging the poop colored Christmas cracker protectively. At his words, Sirius and Remus's heads snapped toward James, hungrily staring at his Cracker. "Uh oh." James muttered, as Remus and Sirius came bounding towards him, hands outstretched, in attempt to destroy the Christmas cracker

The fun would have lasted all night, and it almost did… Until professor McGonagall appeared, red with anger and soaked from head to toe.

* * *

Well, today's the last day of 2006... And i suppose my resolution is to write loads more Marauder fanfics, so keep checking in everybody!!!

And Please **review**. If you do, you might just get a Christmas cracker. **XD**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!_**


End file.
